The present disclosure relates generally to code management systems for computer systems and in particular to a review flow for processing code execution requests in such a system.
Many traditional code management systems provide methods for reviewing code before it is pushed to a target computer system. For example, code repositories may be used to upload new code for review before it is executed on the target system. The new code may be reviewed, based on various factors, to determine whether it should be pushed to the system. Other code management systems use restrictions (e.g., user authorization requirements) to simply prevent the unauthorized execution of code on a target computer system.
These traditional code management systems may not be suitable for some applications. More specifically, code repositories may not be well suited for applications where code is frequently executed on the computer system. Furthermore, while authorization requirements may prevent unauthorized actions, authorization requirements may insufficiently mitigate risk associated with authorized actions that have the potential to result in unintended, adverse consequences. On the other hand, a system that requires building an approval flow into every code submission may be too labor-intensive.